Backstage Pass
by steffclef13
Summary: Right, Ezreal, of course you were looking for the men's room. Sequel to DJ Got Me Falling.


I'M ALIVE!

I had a totally different version of this saved here in , but due to being just that busy and lacking good, consistent internet access, that version got erased and so I just went ahead and made another.

This is a sequel to **DJ Got Me Falling**. Enjoy!

* * *

xox

 **Backstage Pass**

xox

Sona breathed a silent sigh of relief as she sprawled facedown on the couch after yet another _re:SONAnce_ show. She closed her eyes and let the adrenaline give way to exhaustion and a throbbing through her temples. Opening one of them she glared at the DJ helmet, heavy with Piltover hextech, sitting innocently on her dresser. The thing was definitely a marvel of science and magic, even being capable of giving her a voice that could reach hundreds and even thousands at a time, but it was in no way designed with comfort in mind.

The door suddenly opened with a soft click, and Sona barely had time to prop herself half up with an arm when a pretty, blonde head poked through.

Wait, not pretty— _handsome_.

"Oh, this was your room after all?" Ezreal sounded surprised but also somehow happy. "There was no nameplate hanging on the door and I was looking for the men's room—" He stopped short, the vision before him finally hitting him.

The only light in the room came from Sona's dresser, and that yellow glow softly caressed the musician's figure. She had not yet gotten out of her skintight suit, and in the light it gleamed like ink over her very feminine curves. Her ocean blue hair, long and loose, splashed down from her shoulder, over the maroon velvet of the couch, and onto the carpet. Ezreal thought of a mermaid, or of a siren—

Sona raised an eyebrow at his ogling. He just grinned.

The Maven of the Strings rolled her eyes and started to reach a hand towards her side, stopping short when she remembered. For a moment she sat there awkwardly, arm outstretched, and fumbled with her thoughts. Finally she got up and stepped quietly to her dresser, picking up something flat and rectangular. With a press of a button the black screen lit up, and Sona started sliding her finger across it. When she was done she held the tablet up, facing him.

'Thanks 4 coming 2 all shows, but u need backstage pass' it read.

"I-I knew that!" Ezreal said, reddening slightly. "Like I said, I was looking for the restroom!"

' _So not true, it was because you kept spending RP on tickets for several shows that you didn't have enough for the backstage pass—oh shut up, me,'_ the voice in his head chided.

"In any case, since I'm here now, might as well ask you to sign—" Ezreal had just about resolved to swallow all pride and dignity and ask for an autograph, when Sona suddenly pulled him inside, shut the door, and, slim fingers still closed around his wrist, dragged him towards a large closet.

"Wait, what—"

The puzzled explorer suddenly found himself unceremoniously shoved into said closet one moment, and before he could joke about being offended by the implied insult he realized two things: first, that Sona was strong, and second, that she was very, very, _VERY_ squishy—being pressed against him in the closet and all.

He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Again! Again with this hiding from us!" A deep, velvety voice complained just as the door opened again and another person stepped in.

* * *

 _Ezreal was sure he could recognize that voice anywhere. He was also sure he could recognize the lovely fragrance radiating from the siren pressed against him. Floral with hints of citrus—_

* * *

"This is outrageous! How many times has it been?" The owner of the rich baritone continued ranting. "She has escaped us again! How many times do I have to tell her that wearing that tight suit for too long is bad for her skin?"

* * *

 _A bead of sweat slid down Ezreal's temple. What was he supposed to do with his hands?_

* * *

"Oh, just chill," Another voice, tired and undoubtedly feminine this time. "She is perfectly capable of undressing herself, you know!"

* * *

 _She could feel a throbbing somewhere else now, not just her head—wait, that wasn't a throbbing. It was a beating pulse, and it was coming from the warm chest she had pressed herself against. Moderato? Allegro? Yes, allegro, and she would think forte as well—_

* * *

"But she almost tore a hole through it last time!" The masculine voice whined. "And it's such exquisite material, too!"

"Well, I see her writing tablet but she's not here, think she's hiding in the men's room again?" His companion suggested, sounding so tired Ezreal didn't think she was joking around.

* * *

 _The longer they talked, the more she wished they would just hurry up and go. Or did she really?_

* * *

"If she is, I shall scold her again!" vowed the tall male brunet. "Evading us this many times, this is outrageous! Truly, truly, truly outrageous!"

"Oh please, not that again." It was the woman's turn to whine. "Let's just go, please?" She sighed once more and trudged through the door. The man followed suit, closing the door himself on his tirade of "truly, truly, truly". In a moment, everything was quiet again.

* * *

Sona realized she had been holding her breath, and as soon as she stopped hearing "truly" being repeated, she sighed in relief. And then she realized something else.

"S-sorry!" Ezreal quickly raised his arms, removing them from around her. "I just didn't know what else to do with them, so I instinctively—"

' _Way to go, Ez. She probably thinks you're a pervert now. Though you kinda are. Actually are._ '

Sona casually pushed open the closet door and stepped out, pretending to dust herself off. He exited the closet as well, too embarrassed to even think of making the joke. The musician-DJ continued walking towards the door, tablet in hand, and pressed an ear against it. Satisfied with what she did—or rather, did not—hear, she wrote on the tablet again and held it up.

'Is OK, not ur fault :) men's room is where they go, follow them?'

"Thanks, but still I'm sorry if that was, well, uncomfortable for you."

' _It sure wasn't for me, but yeah—_ '

"And thanks! Maybe I'll see you again on your next concert, hm?"

Sona nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well then, see ya!" Ezreal made a last attempt at being cool with a wink and a two-finger salute as he left. It was only after the door had clicked shut when he realized he had forgotten to ask her to sign his arm.

xxx

* * *

xxx

"I'm sure I pitched my tent in both places, but it was in in the northern camp that I was attacked—"

The prodigal explorer stood in his office, poring over several sheets of freshly unrolled parchment. The signs of his latest expedition were either scattered on the same table or strewn about the floor. The young cartographer himself was still fresh from his travels, the sun still in his eyes and the wind in his hair. He was so absorbed in his work that he did not hear the knock on his door.

"Since when were you such chums with her?" An all too familiar, very annoyed voice snapped him out of his concentration.

"What?"

"Don't look so annoyed, that's my job," Caitlin strode forward, stepping on some of Ezreal's souvenirs as she advanced. He couldn't bring himself to be concerned with them—he was more worried about the fact that his dear friend still held her gun in her hands instead of slinging it over her shoulder.

"Here." She thrust a white envelope at his nose. "And tell your friend that Vi is sorry she punched the messenger's nose in. She got, well, too excited."

"From Sona?" Ezreal couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was no return address, but it had been sealed with the Buvelle crest and Sona's name was embossed in gold letters on the back of the envelope. He took it in both his hands, and stared.

"Well? Are you not going to open it?"

"Did you want me to?"

"Shut up and just open it."

And so he did.

They both gasped.

" _re:SONAnce 2: Party in Piltover_ ," Ezreal read aloud, wide-eyed. He stopped for a moment before he continued.

"..backstage pass."

xox

* * *

xox

I am in this weird position of being all for EzLux (tons of crazy lelelelel) but I just ship SonaEz so much I dunno whyyyyy but I am going down with this ship hnnngghhh

Reviews and critique welcome!


End file.
